Heretofore, dying processes such as the dying process by dipping, the dying process under a pressure and the dying process by heating a dye membrane have been utilized for dying spectacle lenses. However, in accordance with these processes, it is difficult that uniform dying to a great density without unevenness is achieved for plastic lenses having a great refractive index (a refractive index of 1.7 or greater).
To achieve uniform dying to a great density without unevenness for a plastic lens having a great refractive index (a refractive index of 1.7 or greater), various attempts such as dying in accordance with the dying process with sublimation in which the plastic lens is dyed using a sublimation dye have been made. As the process for dying a plastic lens in accordance with the dying process with sublimation, for example, a process in which a substrate for printing prepared by coating a white paper with a dye using a printer is heated to sublimate the dye, and a plastic lens is dyed (refer to Patent Literature 1), and a process in which, after a support heated at 100 to 150° C. in advance is coated with a dye and the coating dye is fixed, the support is treated by heating at a still higher temperature to sublimate the dye, and a plastic lens is dyed (refer to Patent Literature 2), have been known.
Citation List
Patent Literatures
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-59950
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-156630